vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oniyuri Sagami
Summary Oniyuri Sagami is a Hidden One, the highest rank possible for ninjas. Oniyuri is a special kunoichi. Not only she has the ninja skills of a Hidden One, but she has also been the subject of several experiments that gave her powerful psychic abilities. The Shogunate, afraid of her power, keeps her in a special cell during missions to keep her in check and to study her body in the hopes of replicating her power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with Divine Decree Name: Guren Shirazaya, Suiren Shirazaya Origin: When The Cute Kunoichis Spied on Their Teacher's Secret Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, Hidden One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people's presences), Enhanced Senses (Has better hearing than normal humans), Stealth Mastery (Can move without making any audible footsteps, can hide her own presence), Acrobatics, master dagger user, Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, limited Flight, minor resistance to fire/heat Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with Divine Decree (Stomped a Kingdom's armored knight, which is vastly superior to armed samurai, and its supporting musketeers; can easily melt through walls and steel beams and melt buildings over time) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ flight/combat speed (Can fly at Mach 2-3, can fly from Hokkaido to Okinawa in half an hour, stomped a Kingdom's armored knight, can fight a stealth fighter, can fight Souha Sugiyado in close quarters) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Comparable to Souha Sugiyado) Durability: Street level (Her ninja outfit allows her to not be pierced by normal blades and rifle bullets) Stamina: At least above average Range: Several kilometers with lava manipulation Standard Equipment: 30cm dagger, ninja outfit Intelligence: High, as a Hidden One Oniyuri is one of the most skilled ninja in Japan, marking her as an excellent warrior and spy. Souha Sugiyado considers her a genius and the perfect kunoichi. Oniyuri is the one who defeated Souha Sugiyado and crippled him. She came up with a way to escape from the several layers of security used to restrain her during missions by manipulating Souha's students and the Shogunate forces from her cell using leaks and misinformation to create a situation where the Shogunate would willingly release her to try and use her to deal with the incident. Intentionally left enough survivors in the Tenshukaku after escaping to lead them into fighting each other for new influence and opportunities to gain power, thus binding their movements. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ninja Outfit: A type of skintight flesh-colored outfit worn by ninja under other clothing. It is made of special bulletproof and bladeproof spiderweb fibers dozens of times stronger than steel, so regular rifle bullets and blades cannot pierce it, although strong impacts can still be felt by the wearer. Besides protection from piercing attacks such as bullets and blades ninja outfits also provide some protection against flames. Divine Decree: Oniyuri's body has been modified in 88 places, primarily her brain and heart. The inside of Oniyuri's skull is covered in a material that absorbs electromagnetic waves to remove all external EM interference and a pacemaker has been implanted in her healthy heart to let her consciously alter her heart rate like changing gears. Using those instruments, Oniyuri can guide herself into an extreme trance whenever she wants, gaining psychic abilities. However, the simple act of walking and even landing from her psychic flight exerts force on her insides, so at any point one of her implants could catch on a blood vessel or organ and kill her. * Lava Manipulation: Oniyuri has the ability to heat her surroundings to melt earth, rock/stone, steel, and concrete to create 2000º lava. She can control large amounts of lava, being able to call upon a sea of magma that can cover the ground for kilometers and swallow a small village as a flood. She can control lava at will, moving it like a living being and using it to attack the enemy. The exact mechanics of this ability are unknown, Souha's theorizes Oniyuri might be rapidly vibrating molecules to create heat in order to produce lava and magnetically pulling around the lava to control it. ** Lava Sphere: Oniyuri can gather the kilometers-wide sea of lava into a single point, compressing it into a blazing hot mass was smaller than a basketball above her finger. She then snaps her finger, causing the sphere to burst and the scorching lava to erupt in all directions with more than twice the intensity with which it was gathered. She can also gather a ball of lava below her feet with Divine Decree and use its explosive power and the liquid's jet propulsion to get a quick burst of speed. * Flight: Oniyuri is able to fly at high speeds, being capable of flying at Mach 2-3. However, for unknown reasons, her flight works more like a hovercraft or ground effect vehicle and she needs to be close to a surface to fly. In particular, she can only float about 5m away from a surface, be it the ground, water, lava, etc. She can also fly alongside a wall or the side of a building. If she gets more than 5m away from a surface her flight starts to waver like a stalling aircraft. The exact mechanics of this ability are unknown, Souha theorizes Oniyuri might be using a form of telekinesis to float/fly. Stealth: One of the most basic ninja techniques is learning how to move silently, and experienced ninja can move without producing audible footsteps. Additionally, ninjas learn to hide their own presence, making themselves harder to detect by people and even by other ninjas while sneaking around. Fighting in the Dark: A basic of ninja training is learning to fight in the dark, using their skill at sensing presences, gazes and using their other senses besides sight to navigate the darkness. Chirping: A basic ninja technique to speak without being overheard by unwanted ears and keep secrets hidden from ordinary people, even when talking in the middle of a busy street. The user is able to whisper without moving their lips in a way that the sound vanishes into the surrounding sounds. No one outside of 3 meters can hear them and the average person won't make out the words even within that range. Even if the user's voice is recorded, the wavelengths of the background noise and their voice will match too closely to be decoded. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Cute Kunoichis Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Heat Users Category:Lava Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Psychics Category:Seduction Users Category:Technology Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9